Good Teacher
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Karena kebodohannya, ia telah gagal menjadi seorang guru. Karena ketidak mengertiannya, ia bahkan harus kehilangan muridnya yang begitu menjadi pertanggung jawabannya dulu. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali memperbaiki integritasnya sebagai seorang guru. Ia tidak ingin Donghae mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Taemin./HaeHyuk/Fanfiction/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Maaf aku repostinh ulangg, soalnya typo parah -_-"

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya...

Ia menemukan sosok yang sempurna untuk ia miliki sebagai tempat bersandar yang paling nyaman dalam hidupnya, melebihi ranjang yang selalu menjadi pembaringannya dimalam hari, melebihi pelukan ibu yang terasa sangat menyakitkan dalam penderitaannya.

Ia merasa begitu dihargai oleh sosok itu, sosok yang penuh sejuta misteri didalam senyum tulusnya itu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak sosok mengagumkan itu, berapa puluh kalipun ia menolak perlakuan lembut sosok itu. Ia tak akan mampu membiarkan wajah teduh itu ternoda karena perbuatannya yang menyakiti sosok itu.

Satu hal yang ia tahu dari sosok itu...

Sosok itu berniat menyelamatkannya. Sosok itu merenggut hatinya yang membeku, menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Dengan suara bergetar yang begitu menyakitkan, sosok itu tidak ingin untuk yang kedua kalinya, kehilangan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi pertanggung jawabannya selama ini.

Sosok itu tidak ingin ia mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi dan bahkan begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dengan cara apapun, sosok itu berkata akan menariknya kembali dari dasar jurang yang paling dalam. Dan menunjukan jalan yang seharusnya ia lewati, menuju masa depan yang paling cerah untuk kehidupannya kelak.

 _"Karena itu adalah tugas guru, yang menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk membimbingmu keluar dari kehidupan yang tidak semestinya kau alami... Donghae..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pria itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya, tatkala mendengar panggilan temannya yang baru saja tiba di tempat mereka biasa berkumpulㅡDi gang sempit yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Ia menatap datar teman sebayanya yang hanya menampilkan cengiran menjengkelkan yang membuatnya ingin sekali menghajar pria itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku hanya menuruti kemauanmu tadi." Ucap pria bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu. Ia melempar sebuah kotak kecil persegi kearah temannya yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi kesal karena terlambat untuk datang menemuinya.

Pria itu sontak menangkap benda kecil yang baru saja dilempar oleh Kibum, ia membuka lapisan plastik yang membungkus benda berbentuk persegi itu, dan meraih sebatang rokok, kemudian mengapitnya diantara kedua belah bibir tipisnya.

"Kau terlalu lamban tuan Kim. Membuat ku jengkel saja." Sungutnya, seraya meraih pematik api yang terdapat didalam saku kemejanya. Lalu membakar ujung rokok itu hingga menimbulkan asap memabukan yang membuat pikiran pria itu menjadi tenang.

"Saat kau menghubungiku, aku sudah sampai diperempatan jalan dekat sekolah. Tapi karena kau, aku harus kembali menuju minimarket yang jaraknya satu blok sebelum perempatan! Kau membuang waktuku tahu!"

"Ayolah! mentang-mentang berada dikelas pintar, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan temanmu ini?" Ujar seseorang yang ternyata sejak tadi telah berjongkok diam di samping sebuah tempat sampah besar di dalam gang sempit itu. Kibum yang tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu, hampir terpingkal kebelakang karena ulang sosok itu yang mengagetkannya dengan suara beratnya.

"Brengsek! Kau mengagetkanku Youngwoon! Kupikir hanya Donghae yang ada disini!"

"Awh, aku terkejut Kim Kibum! Badan sebesar ini, kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Astaga, kau terlalu serius belajar tuan berkacamata tebal!" Pria bernama Youngwoon itu tertawa mengejek, ia segera beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kibum yang kini sedang bersedekap, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Oke, aku bercanda. Baiklah tuan pintar, bagaimana kalau kita kesekolah bersama?"

"Tidak dengan mahkluk sepertimu!"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan ini? Kalian terlalu menggangguku dengan ocehan kalian yang tidak jelas itu..." Ujar seseorang diantara mereka yang sejak tadi terdiam seraya melakukan kegiatannya yang tengah menghisap puntung rokok yang baru saja di beli oleh Kibum. Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae, yang saat ini sedang menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan jengkel yang terkesan datar.

"Maaf jika seperti itu boss, ingat kau harus membayar sebungkus rokok itu untuk menggantikan uangku."

"Hm..." Sahut Donghae tak peduli. Ia mengapit putung rokok dengan jari tengah dan jari manisnya, membuangnya ketanah dan kemudian menginjaknya hingga api yang membakar tembakau itu mati tak bersisa. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menghampiri kedua temannya yang tengah berdiri didepan gang sempit itu. "Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyum miring yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Tidak terima kasih, kita sudah kelas tiga dan aku sedang serius untuk bisa menamatkan sekolahku. Aku tidak ingin tidak lulus seperti mu tuan muda Lee yang terhormat." Sahut Kibum seraya melepaskan kacamata bacanya yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Tatapan matanya menatap datar sosok didepannya yang kini tengah tertawa tatkala mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Ayolah, kau ini hubae yang perhatian. Membuatku terkejut." Kekeh Donghae, pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu perlahan mendorong kedua bahu temannya yang menghalangi jalannya dan berjalan beberapa jarak di antara kedua temannnya itu."Hah, semakin membosankan saja. Mengapa harus ada ujian kelulusan segala jika pada akhirnya hanya mampu bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe? Keterlaluan sekali." Donghae tersenyum miring, ia mengusak surai belakangnya dengan pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya, menuju sekolah yang kini telah berada tak jauh didepannya.

Meninggalkan Kibum dan juga Youngwoon yang tetap tak bergeming dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kibum melirik sejenak Youngwoon yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan ekor matanya, membuatnya secara penuh melihat wajah temannya yang selalu mengajaknya berdebat itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Kau... Dan Donghae, tidak akan bisa seperti ini terus! Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu dengan baik! Jangan sampai kau melepaskan masa depanmu dan hanya diam menjadi pengangguran semata! Camkan itu baik-baik!" Kata Kibum dengan suara tenang khas miliknya. Ia melihat betapa kikuknya sosok Youngwoon yang sengaja ia tegur untuk membuat pria besar itu memahami bahwa hidup seperti ini sudah seharusnya di buang dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang baru.

"Si Donghae itu, mau sampai kapan begini terus?! Aish, dua tahun dikelas tiga... Aku yakin dia juga menginginkan dirinya lulus sekolah... Hah..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pria bersurai hitam dengan mantel biru tua tebalnya, berlari begitu cepat menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang cukup lengang itu. Menatap gusar sosok didepannya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuh lemahnya dan kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di kereta ranjang yang telah dipenuhi oleh darah segar yang merembes dari urat nadinya yang terkoyak._

 _Pria itu terus merapalkan kata-kata tak berguna, berharap sosok itu mampu bertahan di saat sosok itu tak mau lagi mengharapkan kehidupannya kembali._

 _Semua terasa sia-sia, apapun yang ia lakukan selama ini ternyata sia-sia._

 _"Bertahanlah, jangan pergi! Bertahan!" Gumamnya seakan itu adalah mantera mujarab yang mampu meyakinkan sosok itu untuk terus hidup didalam dunia fana ini._

 _Ia terus mengikuti langkah cepat para perawat yang terus membawa sosok itu kesuatu ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah UGD. Membawa sosok kesayangannya yang tanpa seijinnya, memilih jalan pintas yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya._

 _"Jangan pergi! Jangan lakukan itu!" Bisiknya dengan airmata yang terus membasahi pipi putihnya._

 _Seorang suster sontak menahan pria itu, dan memintanya untuk menunggu diluar setelah mereka sampai didepan ruang UGD._

 _Membawa sosok itu menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya dan memakinya hingga hanya penyesalanlah yang tersisa didalam hidupnya._

 _"Dasar penipu! Kau bilang kau bisa melindunginya! Kau guru tak berguna! Kembalikan anakku! Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu! Dasar bajingan! Kembalikan anakku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin akan kembali mengajar? Lihat, wajahmu pucat sekali! Apa kau memimpikannya lagi?"

Eunhyuk mendengus, ia meraih handuk kecil yang baru saja di berikan oleh sosok pria disampingnya yang bermarga Kim itu. Dan mengusapkan wajahnya yang basah setelah ia membasuhnya dengan air hangat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku kan harus bekerja. Hah... Baiklah, apa menu sarapan kita hari ini koki Kim?!" Ujar Eunhyuk tenang. Ia sontak beranjak dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju meja makan kecil yang berada di tengah ruang sempit flat kecilnya, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Kim Heechul teman satu sekolahnya dulu.

"Ya! Kau mengabaikanku eoh?! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau kerjakan Lee Eunhyuk! Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari kata-kataku itu, hah?!" Bentak Heechul kepada sosok itu yang kini telah mendudukan tubuhnya didepan meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam masakan lezat buatan Heechul itu.

Eunhyuk meraih sendok yang diletakkan disamping mangkuk nasinya, memasukan nasi itu pelan kedalam mulutnya, sebelum meraih kuah sup sapi yang masih mengepul panas di sisi lain meja makannya tersebut.

"Eunhyuk!"

"Ayolah Heechul! Ini sudah lewat satu tahun! Ini sudah menjadi panggilanku sejak dahulu! Setakut apapun aku, aku harus melakukannya! Aku mohon mengertilah.." Bentak Eunhyuk kesal, mulutnya masih dipenuhi oleh nasi. Dan pandangan matanya yang tajam, membuat sosok dihadapannya hanya mampu mendesah pasrah, sebelum mengikuti Eunhyuk untuk menyantap sarapan mereka berdua.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Bajingan! Aku hanya berniat untuk melindungimu! Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu! Tapi kau tetap keras kepala! Dasar idiot! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku tidak peduli!" Sungut Heechul sebal, ia dengan brutal memasukan segala macam lauk buatannya kedalam mulutnya, hingga membuat kedua pipinya mengembung akibat perbuatannya itu.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul, ketika melihat sosok temannya yang sedang melakukan hal konyol dihadapannya. Sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya selama ini. Sosok yang begitu baik untuk mau menjadi temannya sejak mereka menginjakan kakinya di sekolah menengah atas, hingga sekarang mereka telah berusia hampir 28 tahun.

Berkat sosok itu jugalah, ia dapat melewati segala penyesalan yang telah dirinya alami selama ini. Sejak kejadian itu... Tragedi pilu yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurnya dimalam hari. Segala yang ia lakukan jadi tidak termaafkan sama sekali, ia seakan tak layak untuk dapat menghirup oksigen barang sedetikpun didalam dunia ini akibat dosa yang telah ia perbuat selama sejak saat itu.

Dan sekarang sudah waktunya ia untuk bangkit kembali... Memperbaiki semuanya, dan menjalani hidup ini dengan mengajar kembali sebagai seorang guru.

"Terima kasih, kau begitu baik Kim Heechulku!"

"Cerewet! Makan saja sana!"

.

.

.

 _._

Kedua langkah kaki itu kian melambat ketika pada akhirnya ia telah berada tepat didepan gerbang sekolah menengah atas yang cukup tersohor di Ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul, memandang sekitarnya dengan angin yang berhembus membelai wajah halusnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Lee Eunhyuk! Semangat!" Gumamnya pelan, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang berada di dalam gedung bertingkat itu.

Memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai hari baru yang akan ia hadapi sekarang ini... Dan berharap ini akan berjalan dengan baik, tanpa adanya ketakutan yang telah menjadi momok memilukan dalam kehidupannya di sekolah barunya ini nanti.

"Eh, maaf! Bisakah kau beritahu aku dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat sosok pria dengan blazer sekolah yang hanya disampirkan diatas bahunya, melewati Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan bahu pria itu yang sedikit mengenai bahu sempit pria manis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi guru disekolah ini.

Sosok itu sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menoleh untuk menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum hangat diparasnya yang rupawan.

"Ho, kau bicara denganku?" Tanya pria itu memastikan. Penampilannya yang sedikit urakan membuat Eunhyuk menatap mata itu dengan senyum simpul.

"Tentu, aku berbicara denganmu. Apa kau bisa tunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Ulang Eunhyuk kepada pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu dengan sikap tenang. Membuat pria itu berdecak sebelum memandang sosok Eunhyuk dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang terbalut dengan sepatu cokelat mengkilap.

"Wow, jadi apakah kau yang sejak seminggu lalu jadi perbincangan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini? Kau guru konseling yang di sebut-sebutkan itu?" Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, langkah kakinya perlahan ia arahkan menuju Eunhyuk yang kini hanya diam seraya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik siswa bersurai kebiruan itu.

"Jika kau ingin tahu ruang kepala sekolah, berikan aku sebungkus rokok yang ada dalam kantong celanamu itu." Ujar pria itu santai, seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan lidah basahnya. Sedikit bermain-main, tidak ada salahnya kan?!

"Maaf, aku tidak merokok jika kau ingin tahu." Sahut Eunhyuk, masih dengan senyum simpul yang begitu tenang. Seakan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali, saat. berhadapan dengan siswa yang tidak ia ketahui siapa namanya. "Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu dan kelas berapa?" Lanjut Eunhyuk tenang.

Pria itu berdecak, sebelum membalikan tubuhnya kembali menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, dari kelas tiga F. Jika kau ingin mencatatku dalam buku catatan murid bermasalah. Tidak perlu terkejut, aku sudah mencatat rekorku selama dua tahun dibuku itu. Selamat datang, guru baru." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring, sebelum kembali berjalan untuk menuju kelasnya yang dikenal paling buruk. Meninggalnya Eunhyuk yang kini hanya diam tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap punggung tegap yang sedikit pendek darinya.

"Hah, baiklah Lee Eunhyuk. Kau telah mendapatkan tugas baru, jika kau benar-benar berhasil diterima sebagai guru disekolah ini."

 _"Jangan pikirkan aku Saem, kau tetap yang terbaik selama hidupku! Semangat!_

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang seakan ikut terbawa oleh hembusan angin yang baru saja menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Ia tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Ya."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi anda pernah mengajar sebagai guru SMA? Sudah berapa lama anda mengajar disekolah yang terdahulu?"

"4 tahun, tuan Park... Saya sudah mengajar selama 4 tahun." Sahut Eunhyuk, dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi parasnya yang lembut. Sosok didepannya hanya mengangguk mengerti, sebelum ia meletakkan kacamatanya dan menatap penuh sosok Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di depan meja milik kepala sekolah barunya saat ini.

"Bisa saya tahu, mengapa anda berhenti mengajar ketika anda bekerja di sekolah anda dulu?" Pertanyaan dari pria senja yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah itu, sontak membuat Eunhyuk tergugup. Ia memandang pria tua itu dengan senyum kikuk yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"I, itu... Sa, saya..." Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, tenggorokannya tercekat saat pikirannya kembali mengingat tragedi menakutkan yang membuatnya terpaksa di keluarkan dari sekolah saat ia mengajar dulu. Tatapan marah dan juga kesakitan itu, teriakan mengutuk, hingga pukulan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan itu begitu mengerikan untuk ia ingat kembali.

Ia memandang gelisah sosok pria senja yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali, seakan menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus diperhitungkan kembali akan integritasnya sebagai seorang guru yang dinilai telah gagal dalam tugasnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi."

"Eh? Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya tak apa. Aku paham."

"Hah?" Eunhyuk menerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Kepala sekolah Park hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat raut kebingungan yang terpancar jelas dari wajah Eunhyuk. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Saya sudah cukup lama mengenal berbagai macam masalah seorang pengajar pindahan sepertimu, ada kalanya semua yang kau inginkan tidak sesuai rencana karena anak-anak didikmu yang tidak semanis seperti yang kau bayangkan selama kau masih dalam pendidikan menjadi seorang guru. Tidak semua yang dilakukan pengajar itu buruk, tapi terkadang seorang muridlah yang tidak ingin menerima didikan baik gurunya untuk masa depan mereka sendiri." Tungkas pria senja itu, seraya menepuk pundak sempit Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Menyalurkan betapa hangatnya sosok berwibawa itu, hingga mampu membuat tubuh Eunhyuk yang sempat menegang, kini terasa lebih relaxs dari sebelumnya."Baiklah, mari saya antarkan keruany guru untuk memberikan salam untuk para guru yang lain. Dan meja kerja untukmu sudah dipersiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari." Ujar kepala sekolah Park. Ia segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangannya, sebelum suara Eunhyuk membuat langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak.

"Tuan Park, anda benar. Memang tidak semua pengajar memberikan pendidikkan yang buruk untuk anak muridnya didunia ini, tidak ada yang mengajarkan muridnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang mampu merusak masa depan anak didiknya sendiri. Dulu memang benar, saat saya pertama kali mengajar di sekolah terdahulu saya. Saya membayangkan betapa baiknya murid-murid saya saat menyambut kedatangan pertama saya untuk mengajari mereka sesuatu yang baik, anak-anak yang manis yang selalu memperhatikan saya disaat saya mengajarkan mereka sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka. Namun siapa yang menduga? Jika nyatanya saya menemukan seorang anak yang unik untuk saya perhatikan secara penuh dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya. Terkadang, bukan seorang murid saja yang tidak dapat menerima didikan yang telah diajarkan oleh seorang pengajar. Tapi kebalikan dari semua itu, terkadang seorang pengajar tidak dapat menerima... Bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia ajarkan kepada muridnya. Mereka hanya mengajarkan kebaikan, mengarahkannya pada jalan yang benar, berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa masa depan mereka akan sangat cerah, namun lebih dari itu, kita tak pernah mendengar jeritan hatinya yang sedang menderita, kita tidak mempedulikan bahwa ia sedang berteriak, mereka merintih karena yang mereka butuhkan bukan hanya itu saja... Jika kepala sekolah Park menginginkan jawabannya, maka saya akan menjawab yang sebenarnya tentang keputusan saya untuk meninggalkan tempat saya mengajar dahulu." Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kepala sekolah Park yang diam untuk mendengarkan perkataan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

" Saat itu, saya telah gagal menjadi seorang guru yang mampu membimbing anak muridnya dengan sangat baik demi masa depan mereka... Karena saat itu, saya telah kehilangan nyawa murid yang saya didik dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya. Saya membiarkannya pergi dengan perkataan omong kosong yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Dan sekarang, saya ingin memulai kembali intregritas saya sebagai seorang guru untuk mengajar. Saya ingin memperbaiki kebodohan saya dahulu di tempat anda kepala sekolah Park, jadi, ijinkan saya untuk kembali mengajar disekolah anda..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi namamu siapa?"_

 _Pria bersurai kecokelatan itu melirik gusar sosok didepannya yang kini tengah memberikan senyuman manis yang bisa menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang dapat melihat senyum menyenangkan itu. Pria berseragam SMP itu tersenyum kikuk, sebelum membalas sapaan sang guru yang berdiri didepannya._

 _"Na, nama saya... Hm... Lee_ _ㅡ_ _Lee Taemin saem..." Cicitnya takut-takut. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya karena malu._

 _"Selamat datang di sekolah barumu Taemin! Saem harap kau merasa nyaman di sekolah ini! Tenang saja, saem akan selalu membimbingmu dan melindungimu! Percayalah!" Seru pria bersurai hitam yang diketahui adalah guru dari pria bernama Lee Taemin itu dengan senyum lembut yang membuat siswa baru itu ikut tersenyum kikuk._

 _"Bantu aku saem. Aku ingin lulus SMP dengan tenang. Aku percaya pada saem."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya...**

 **Ia menemukan sosok yang sempurna untuk ia miliki sebagai tempat bersandar yang paling nyaman dalam hidupnya, melebihi ranjang yang selalu menjadi pembaringannya dimalam hari, melebihi pelukan ibu yang terasa sangat menyakitkan dalam penderitaannya.**

 **Ia merasa begitu dihargai oleh sosok itu, sosok yang penuh sejuta misteri didalam senyum tulusnya itu.**

 **Entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak sosok mengagumkan itu, berapa puluh kalipun ia menolak perlakuan lembut sosok itu. Ia tak akan mampu membiarkan wajah teduh itu ternoda karena perbuatannya yang menyakiti sosok itu.**

 **Satu hal yang ia tahu dari sosok itu...**

 **Sosok itu berniat menyelamatkannya. Sosok itu merenggut hatinya yang membeku, menariknya hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Dengan suara bergetar yang begitu menyakitkan, sosok itu tidak ingin untuk yang kedua kalinya, kehilangan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi pertanggung jawabannya selama ini.**

 **Sosok itu tidak ingin ia mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi dan bahkan begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.**

 **Dengan cara apapun, sosok itu berkata akan menariknya kembali dari dasar jurang yang paling dalam. Dan menunjukan jalan yang seharusnya ia lewati, menuju masa depan yang paling cerah untuk kehidupannya kelak.**

 _ **"Karena itu adalah tugas guru, yang menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk membimbingmu keluar dari kehidupan yang tidak semestinya kau alami... Donghae..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Trak_

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi, seperti yang kau minta. Ini adalah dokumen seluruh siswa dan siswi yang menuntut ilmu disekolah ini. Dan dokumen berwarna merah adalah catatan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang memiliki masalah buruk dalam lingkungan maupun diluar sekolah. Jika kau menemukan adanya tanda silang didalam foto mereka, itu berarti mereka telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Ujar seorang wanita yang baru saja meletakkan beberapa dokumen biodata murid diatas meja kerja baru yang Eunhyuk tempati dihari pertamanya bekerja. Ia memiliki ruangan sendiri dan bersebelahan dengan ruang staff guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini.

Ia tersenyum ramah, sebelum meraih dokumen berwarna merah yang dipenuhi oleh biodata para murid yang memiliki catatan buruk disekolah. Dan memperbaiki moral mereka adalah tugas Eunhyuk yang notabenenya adalah guru konseling untuk para muridnya yang bermasalah. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik jika ada muridnya yang mau bercerita tentang pengalaman kehidupan percintaan ataupun masalah keluarga dan cita-cita yang bisa saja membuat para murid terpintar sekalipun akan tertekan dengan masalah yang mungkin saja sulit mereka selesaikan sendiri diusia belia mereka.

"Terima kasih karena telah membawa dokumennya keruanganku Seojin-ssi. Sebelum kau pergi, bisakah kau menemaniku berkeliling terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin tahu lebih dekat, sosok anak-anak yang bermasalah ini." Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari kursinya, seraya memegang dokumen merah di tangannya. Matanya yang hangat sontak membuat guru wanita itu sedikit merona dibuatnya.

"Ba, baiklah. Dengan senang hati, aku akan menemanimu berkeliling."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya diam seraya mengamati sekelilingnya yang tampak sepi dan terkadang beberapa siswi melewati koridor hanya untuk pergi ketoilet, koridor di seluruh gedung ini baik di kelas 1 hingga kelas 3 memang tampak sepi karena saat ini jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Suara wanita yang sejak tadi berceloteh tentang lingkungan sekolah ini, bagaikan angin lalu yang melewati kedua telinga Eunhyuk. Ia hanya terlalu sibuk mengamati para siswa dan siswi yang sedang menuntut ilmu didalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sesekali ia membuka dokumen berwarna merah untuk melihat siswa dan siswi yang tercatat di daftar guru itu, dan hanya dikelas 3 saja yang tidak ada satupun ia lihat sosok murid yang serupa dengan data murid yang terdapat didokumen.

"Kita sudah melewati lantai satu, dua dan tiga. Tapi aku tidak menemukan murid-murid kelas 3 bermasalah yang ada didalam buku catatan sekolah ini? Apa sekolah ini memisahkan mereka dari yang lain?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada wanita yang berjalan didepannya. Membuat wanita yang sempat berceloteh panjang lebar itu, sontak terdiam dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti juga. Wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang masih menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan dari mulut wanita yang katanya mengajar mata pelajaran matematika itu.

"Kita belum sampai ke ujung perjalanan kita Eunhyuk-ssi. Kau harus lihat, betapa banyaknya tugas pertamamu disekolah ini. Kau akan tahu alasan mengapa guru konseling yang lama memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini setelah insiden itu menimpanya. Tapi aku berharap, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu seperti guru konseling Kim." Jelas Seojin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang sengaja dipisahkan dari kelas unggulan, hal ini memang sengaja dilakukan untuk menghindari keributan antar kelas. Mengingat para murid bermasalah itu dapat mengganggu kegiatan mengajar bagi para murid yang masih memiliki harapan cerah di masa depan mereka.

Namun Eunhyuk tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada dokumen yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya sejak tadi. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu foto siswa yang pagi tadi tak sengaja ia lihat, dengan surai hitam kebiruannya yang tampak mencolok. Dan juga guratan kasar pada wajahnya, membuat Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan untuk mengikuti langkah wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dia mengerti.

 _"Kau tetap percaya pada saem kan? Taemin?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ini adalah tugas panggilan Saem untuk menjaga mu dan juga murid yang lainnya. Maka dari itu kau harus percaya pada Saem!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar seraya menyerahkan sekaleng cola kepada sosok mungil yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang tengah beristirahat selepas mengajar tentang budi pekerti dikelas sosok mungil yang bernama Taemin itu_

 _"Tugas panggilan?"_

 _"Ya, kau pasti belum mengerti maksud Saem kan? Mungkin ketika kau besar nanti, kau akan paham apa itu tugas panggilan. Seperti para tentara di negara kita Korea Selatan ini, mereka menyebut melindungi negara adalah tugas panggilannya untuk mengabdi pada negara. Sama seperti Saem, tugas panggilan Saem adalah memberikan jalan pada kalian untuk menentukan masa depan kalian sendiri dengan sayap kecil kalian yang ada dibalik punggung kalian." Seru Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari paras manisnya. Ia menyuruh Taemin untuk segera duduk disampingnya dan membiarkan mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati guguran dedaunan yang mulai mengering dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering itu di halaman belakang sekolah menengah pertama itu._

 _Taemin terdiam seraya menikmati wajah manis gurunya yang tampak bercahaya karena matahari senja yang kian membuat wajah itu semakin tak terlihat._

 _"Saem."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Aku percaya padamu, Saem."_

 _Eunhyuk menoleh untuk dapat melihat wajah muridnya yang beberapa minggu ini baru saja dipindahkan kesekolah ini karena masalah pembullyan yang menyebabkan anak ini mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika berada disekolah terdahulunya. Wajah anak itu tampak tenang diluar, namun didalam sorot mata itu terdapat rasa putus asa yang membuat Eunhyuk harus selalu mengawasi anak ini dan merubahnya kembali untuk menjadi anak yang ceria, hingga dapat menata masa depannya lagi dengan sayap kecil yang selalu Eunhyuk imajinasikan pada murid-murid kecilnya yang manis._

 _"Aku percaya pada Saem, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu memihak pada Saem!" Seru Taemin dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum menenggak cola yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya. Mengabaikan tawa jenaka yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk ketika melihat rona merah yang terdapat dikedua pipi anak didiknya itu._

 _"Saem janji akan selalu ada untukmu, dan menolongmu adalah tugas panggilan Saem!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau lihat? Ini adalah kelas tiga F. Kelas dimana murid bermasalah dibiarkan disini sampai mereka memutuskan diri untuk merubah kelakuan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti, mereka sebenarnya ingin apa?" Wanita itu melirik sosok disampingnya yang tak kunjung berbicara sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika membicarakan letak dimana murid-murid bermasalah ini ditempatkan. Sosok itu hanya diam, tatapan matanya yang terhalang oleh jendela kelas itu, begitu dalam mengamati setiap gerak-gerik keributan dari dalam kelas dengan jumlah murid yang tak sebanding dari murid dikelas unggulan disekolah itu. Hanya ada 2 murid yang dibiarkan terasing di sekolah ini, dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tidak ada."

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada yang mereka inginkan." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan, ia menatap wanita itu dengan senyum simpul diwajahnya."Jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, pasti bukan seperti ini akhirnya Seojin-ssi. Mereka hanya membutuhkan sesuatu, bukan menginginkan sesuatu." Lanjut Eunhyuk, sebelum meninggalkan wanita itu untuk menuju kelas dengan 2 murid yang terabaikan itu.

"E, Eunhyuk-ssi!"

Mengabaikan panggilan wanita itu, Eunhyuk segera memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah tidak bisa disebut dengan kelas lagi. Ia sontak menghentikan langkahnya, ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah bola-bola kertas mengenai kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Keributan yang berasal dari salah satu siswa dengan bertubuh besar yang sempat menggema memenuhi ruangan kotor itu, seketika menjadi hening karena kedatangan orang asing yang menyebabkan semua mata tertuju pada sosok Eunhyuk yang masih diam tanpa sepatah katapun untuk menyapa mereka.

Tak terkecuali sosok yang tengah duduk dipojok kelas dengan heatset yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya yang baru saja tanpa sengaja melempar bola-bola kertas itu hingga mengenai kepala sosok asing yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Ia berdecak sebelum menyadari siapa yang baru saja memasuki kelas favoritnya yang paling dibenci oleh kelas unggulan dan juga para guru disekolah ini.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang kekelas ini? Guru konseling baru kita telah datang."

Sosok itu segera melepas heatset yang berada ditelinganya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hingga menyebabkan kursi yang ia duduki terhempas kebelakang dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Guru baru? Benarkah? Tak kusangka kepala sekolah tua itu masih mau mengurusi kita." Ucap seorang siswa besar yang dikenal dengan Youngwoon itu. Ia yang baru saja membuat keributan dengan menari tidak jelas, seraya menendang beberapa meja yang sudah tidak berada pada kondisi seharusnya. Segera menghampiri sosok Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Saem, untuk apa anda kemari? Pergilah, tidak baik guru baru sepertimu harus berakhir di rumah sakit nanti." Ucap Youngwoon ketika wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Eunhyuk yang masih diam tanpa berniat melawan siswa dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju mimbar guru yang berada di antara papan tulis. Mengabaikan sosok Youngwoon yang hanya tertawa remeh melihat sikap guru konseling barunya itu.

"Beri salam padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk tenang. Membuat kedua siswa yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh, sontak menyernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. Pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu tertawa pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kelas yang memang dikhususkan bagi para siswa yang bermasalah seperti dirinya dan juga Youngwoon.

"Youngwoon, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Tempat ini sepertinya sudah tidak senikmat tubuh wanita yang tidak berpakaian lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi saem, percuma saja kau berada disini. Bahkan aku tidak ingin lagi ada orang sepertimu yang mengganggu kehidupan kami seperti guru konseling idiot sebelum kau itu." Sahut Donghae dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Youngwoon yang mendengar perintah dari teman sekaligus bossnya itu, segera menghampiri Donghae yang kini telah sampai diambang pintu sebelum suara datar dari seseorang yang masih tetap diam pada mimbar guru, mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang akan pulang kerumahnya.

"Namaku Lee Eunhyuk. Jika aku kembali lagi kekelas ini, kalian harus memberi salam dahulu padaku. Mengerti?" Eunhyuk menatap dalam sosok Donghae yang tengah membalas tatapan matanya. Ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan diantara kedua bola mata pemuda itu. Suatu kebencian yang begitu mendarah daging, hingga pemuda itu sulit untuk mengendalikan sendiri amarah yang sudah tertanam begitu dalam dihatinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu, sudah seharusnya Eunhyuk segera mencari tahu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kedua siswa ini harus berakhir dengan buruk dimasa yang akan datang.

Donghae terdiam, mengamati wajah Eunhyuk yang tidak menunjukan perasaan takut meskipun ia tatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa tidak bisa menolak perkataan yang seperti perintah dari bibir ranum itu. Masa bodo dengan pemikiran idiot itu, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru konseling yang tidak bisa ia tebak alur permainannya untuk mengurusi kehidupannya sebagai murid bermasalah disekolah ini.

"Aku pastikan akan pergi, sebelum kau tiba dikelas ini... Eunhyuk Saem." Sahut Donghae datar, kemudian segera meninggalkan kelas itu dalam keheningan yang memekakan telinga.

Eunhyuk yang hanya diam, ketika kedua murid itu meninggalkannya, kini hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan nafas berat yang berhembus dari dalam paru-parunya yang sempat terasa sesak. Lama tidak mengajar, ternyata berdampak juga pada dirinya yang tergugup tadi. Ia membuka matanya saat seseorang memasuki kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menatap sosok wanita yang tadi menemani perjalanannya untuk mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk-ssi? Kau menantangnya?" Seru wanita itu gusar. Ia segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menatap sosok rupawan itu dengan tatapan khawatir yang kentara sekali.

"Menantangnya?"

"Kau melakukannya tadi!"

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, sebelum sebuah senyum berganti menghiasi wajah putihnya yang menawan. Ia segera meraih bahu wanita itu dan menempuknya pelan.

"Siapapun dia, biarpun dia murid terburuk sekalipun. Dia tetaplah muridku, seorang guru mana mungkin menantang muridnya untuk berkelahikan? Aku hanya melakukan sesuai apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan padaku. Aku gurunya, dan pemuda itu harus mengakuiku bahwa aku adalah guru yang akan menyelamatkannya dari luka." Ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

"Luka? Apa maksudmu Eunhyuk-ssi?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau begitu... Be, begitu... Ugh, lupakan! Sebaiknya kita kembali saja keruangan kita masing-masing! Urusi saja muridmu itu! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu Eunhyuk-ssi!" Sungut wanita itu dengan wajah putihnya yang memerah ketika hampir saja ia memuja kehangatan yang terpancar dari sosok Eunhyuk yang begitu membuatnya terpesona. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas yang dipenuhi dengan sampah itu, dan mengabaikan sosok Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam dikelas kumuh itu.

Eunhyuk mengamati sekeliling kelas tersebut, dan kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan kelas ini, supaya bisa menjadi kelas yang layak bagi kedua anak didiknya yang kini telah menjadi pekerjaan berat di hari pertamanya disekolah ini.

"Kali ini kau harus berhasil Lee Eunhyuk. Kau sudah berjanji dengannya sebagai pembalasan atas kesalahanmu yang telah membiarkannya memendam semua kesakitannya sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang berakhir sepertimu, Taemin. Saem janji padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap sengit sosok temannya yang baru saja tiba di apartemen kecil mereka. Kedua tangannya bersikedap diatas dada, dengan mata memicing tajam hingga membuat sosok itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi raut lucu sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pulang~" Sapa Eunhyuk setelah ia menaruh sepatunya diatas rak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu masuk apartemen mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?!" Tanya Heechul sengit. Mengabaikan sapaan Eunhyuk yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Aku baik." Sahut Eunhyuk singkat. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa empuk yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi.

Heechul mendesis sebal, sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri sosok Eunhyuk dan memukuli kening itu dengan remote yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Membuat pekikan menyakitkan menggema memenuhi isi apartemen itu.

"Aku masih kesal denganmu sejak kemarin! Aku masih tetap tak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja memutuskan bekerja untuk mengajar siswa-siswi yang pergaulannya sudah sangat mengerikan itu! Heran, tidak ada kapok-kapoknya untuk berhenti! Apa kau lupa kejadian setahun yang lalu, sampai kau nekad melakukannya lagi?! Bagaimana jika kau di hina lagi seperti dulu? Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu kejadian itu hingga kembali mempersalahkanmu hah? Astaga! Kau benar-benar!" Marah Heechul seraya mencoba kembali untuk memukuli Eunhyuk dengan remote televisi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Eunhyuk segera menjauh dari sofa dan berlari kearah dapur untuk menghindari amukan Kim Heechul yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu kan, haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi? Ini semua karena tugas panggilanku untuk mengajar lagi!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan kebawah, membuat sosok berambut hampir sebahu itu kembali mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu?! Seharian ini aku begitu mencemaskanmu! Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan novelku karena terus memikirkan keadaanmu! Kau bahkan lupa membawa obatmu! Idiot! Tugas panggilan apanya?! Beri alasan yang masuk akal supaya aku tidak perlu lagi mencemaskanmu!" Pekik Heechul seraya meraih ganggang sapu yang ia letakkan di dapur tadi dan mengarahkannya kepada Eunhyuk yang berhasil menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Baiklah aku akan katakan! Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Taemin!" Ucap Eunhyuk panik ketika ganggang sapu yang berada ditangan Heechul hampir saja mengenai kepalanya, sebelum jeritannya menghentikan pergerakan Heechul yang begitu mengerikan.

Heechul terengah dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia segera menurunkan ganggang sapu itu dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

"Apa katamu? Janji dengan siapa? Taemin? Lee Taemin?!" Tanya Heechul memastikan pendengarannya saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya terkejut itu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, ia segera menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas sofa dan berdiri dengan sorot matanya yang begitu lurus, hingga membuat Heechul hanya mampu terdiam untuk menanti jawaban apa yang akan di katakan oleh temannya itu tanpa memaksa lagi agar Eunhyuk dapat segera mengatakan alasannya itu.

"Aku berjanji padanya, untuk membalas semua kesalahanku kepada dirinya dulu. Aku kembali mengajar hanya untuk membuktikan segala kepercayaannya yang telah ku langgar dahulu. Aku melakukan ini untuk membuktikan pada Taemin bahwa aku akan menebus kesalahan ku dengan menyelamatkan anak-anak yang tidak beruntung sepertinya. Aku, aku sudah mengecewakannya dan kali ini biarkan aku meminta maaf padanya dengan keputusanku ini. Aku mohon, mengertilah..." Jelas Eunhyuk pada akhirnya, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan wajahnya yang ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya yang tampak bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan penyesalan seperti ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk bisa menerima maaf dari Taemin." Lanjutnya pelan, sebelum merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Sungguh aku ingin sekali melarangmu melakukan itu Hyukee, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama lagi. Aku mencemaskanmu, karena sekarang kau tidak seperti dulu. Kau harus meminum obat disaat depresimu mulai kambuh. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau meninggalkan dunia pendidikan lagi yang telah membuatmu hancur. Aku mohon, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mengerti akan keinginanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang kembali. Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku."

"Aku janji, aku janji kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau bisa pegang janjiku, tapi jika aku melanggarnya. Aku akan pastikan, aku akan berhenti dari dunia pendidikan. Aku berjanji padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini? Aku sedang belajar sebelum kau menelponku jika kau ingin tahu."

"Temani aku sebentar saja Kim Kibum." Sahut pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya diatas motor sportnya. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk segera menaiki motornya dan menemaninya minum di sebuah bar yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Kibum.

"Tapi aku sudah kelas tiga boss, aku tidak ingin gagal sepertimu." Seru Kibum sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan pria itu dihalaman rumahnya.

Donghae hanya mendengus sebelum melempari helm miliknya tepat mengenai punggung Kibum, hingga menyebabkan sosok itu hampir terjatuh akibat lemparan keras dari pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

"Kau konyol sekali, tidak mau menemani hyung minum? Aku tidak bisa pulang, jika harus mendengarkan para 'binatang' itu bertengkar dengan sangat keras. Apa kau rela membiarkan orang yang kau sukai hanya minum sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani? Atau kau mau aku ditemani oleh para wanita setengah telanjang itu lagi hm? Ayolah Kibum, aku menunggumu disini.." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah kasarnya. Ia menggeber gas motornya hingga menimbulkan suara bising dipemukiman padat penduduk itu. Dan membuat sosok pria dengan IQ diatas rata-rata itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menaiki motor sport itu tanpa diminta oleh pria yang disukainya itu.

"Brengsek! Kau harus membayar semuanya jika nanti aku tidak lulus sekolah sepertimu!" Sungut Kibum. Namun bukan sebuah jawaban yang didengar, Donghae sudah melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan pemukiman padat penduduk itu, menuju sebuah bar yang akan menciptakan kesenangan yang begitu digilai oleh sosok pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

"Pelankan laju motormu idiot! Didepan sana lampu merah!"

"Aku tahu, kau harus segera mencari pegangan Kim Kibum!"

Belum sempat Kibum mencerna perkataan Donghae, pria dengan sejuta masalah yang diperbuatnya itu, segera menghentikan motornya dengan tiba-tiba. Hingga menyebabkan tubuh Kibum terjelembab kedepan, dan beruntungnya ia telah berhasil memeluk pinggang Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"APA YA-"

Amarah Kibum yang hampir meledak, sontak terhenti tatkala melihat pemandangan didepannya yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Disana, didepan motor Donghae. Pria bermarga Lee itu hampir saja menabrak anak kecil yang kini dalam pelukan seseorang yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, sosok pria bersurau hitam kebiruan itu malah mengklakson sosok itu agar menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Kibum pelan. Astaga, apa sosok yang masih tertelungkup itu selamat? Atau jangan-jangan?!

"Turunlah, kau hampir menabrak anak kecil ini!" Seseorang yang baru saja menyelamatkan anak kecil yang tadi menyebrang sendirian, segera mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Donghae yang kini hanya melebarkan kedua matanya dari balik kaca helmnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Ho, kau.."

"Donghae, cepat pergi! Ini berbahaya untukmu!" Ujar Kibum pelan, terpaksa ia melakukan ini karena ia juga tidak mau menghadapi masalah yanh bisa saja membuatnya harus berurusan dengan penegak hukum. Bisa gawat jika ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

Donghae diam tak bergeming, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan celana sobek hingga memperlihatkan kulit lututnya yang berdarah.

"Turunlah, kita harus berbicara atau ku laporkan pada polisi!" Seru sosok itu dengan tatapan lurus hingga mampu membuat sosok Donghae tersenyum simpul dari dalam helmnya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa menangkapku, saem." Ucap Donghae sebelum meninggalkan sosok itu beserta anak kecil yang hampir menabrak motor sportnya, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sosok yang terpaksa membiarkan pria berkendara motor itu pergi, hanya mematung ketika tanpa sadar sosok yang mengenakan helm itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan saem tadi. Belum sempat ia mencerna perkataan pengendara motor yang telah lalay untuk menjaga keselamatan pejalan kaki, suara bunyi klakson mobil sontak mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang masih tetap berdiri tengah zebra cross.

Ia segera menggendong anak kecil yang masih menangis karena mengalami hal yang hampir saja membahayakan nyawanya.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang kau sudah aman adik kecil." Ucap sosok itu seraya mengusap wajah anak kecil itu yang telah dipenuhi oleh airmata dan juga debu.

"ASTAGA EUNHYUK APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Heechul. Tadi ada pengendara motor yang hampir saja menabrak adik kecil ini."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Lututmu berdarah bodoh! Ayo mampir dulu ke klinik! Sebelum lukamu infeksi!"

Heechul segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dengan pelan, meninggalkan sisi jalan yang membuat sosok manis itu memandang sejenak jalanan yang baru saja menghilangkan sosok berkendara motor yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan saem.

"Siapa orang itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tertawa sejak tadi, apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lantas kenapa kau terus tertawa sejak kau meninggalkan orang yang menabrak motormu tadi?" Tanya Kibum seraya melepaskan helmnya dari kepalanya. Ia mengamati sosok dihadapannya yang masih tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu. Hanya saja ini seakan-akan suatu keberuntungan untukku."

"Keberuntungan?"

"Aku penasaran, wajah itu benar-benar... Keras seperti karang... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seakan seperti magnet?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBc

weh aneh bgt ya -_-" Berasa gimana gitu, hm... menurut kalian bagaimana? -_-"" aneh banget ya? wkwkwkwkwk

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review :) Jerih payah kalian enggak sia-sia loh~ #Bow


End file.
